


We Find Our Place

by HeyHeyRayRay



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Stalker, being followed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 15:49:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyHeyRayRay/pseuds/HeyHeyRayRay
Summary: Kageyama Tobio has always been observant, he has also always been riddled with anxiety. When he notices he's being followed he has no choice but to rely on Tsukishima to help him out.





	We Find Our Place

Kageyama sighed to himself, frustrated that he had to go back to school in the evening to retrieve his forgotten textbook. He couldn’t complete his homework without it and he wouldn’t leave his homework undone. If he didn’t do well in school they would take him off the court and that wasn’t an option, no matter how dark and cold it was.

The setter pulled the collar of his jacket tighter, a brief moment of warmth crawling up his neck before quickly dissipating as he hurried up to the gates of the school. The place was eerily silent as he rushed through the hallway to his classroom. The math textbook was lying exactly where he left it on the desk.

“Tsk,” Kageyama scoffed in annoyance at how such a small thing could cause him so much inconvenience. If it were up to him, he wouldn’t study at all, he’d just play volleyball. His one true love. He let his thoughts stray to the court as he made his way back out of the school. 

The night was still and the streets were silent. There was an occasional gust of wind that would push the trees to lean slightly before the backdrop around him would fall motionless again.

Except...it didn’t fall completely still. 

There was someone out there. Kageyama was observant enough to notice the footsteps behind him. They weren’t close but when there was no one else on the street, it was hard not to notice another being. Most people wouldn’t even bat an eye at another pair of footsteps, but with his senses heightened at being alone, as well as being incredibly observant at the same time, it was hard for Kageyama not to think about the other person.

It was his job to always notice others. He was the setter, he controlled the tempo of the game. If he couldn’t see his spikers then all was lost. If he couldn’t feel their presence, hear their movements, see their abilities, then he wasn’t a true setter. He got used to knowing where others were all the time, even if he wasn’t on the court, which is why he noticed that there was another out at night with him.

He turned a corner heading away from the school and continued walking at the same pace. The footsteps turned the corner after him. They still weren’t close but it unsettled the boy nonetheless. He didn’t dare turn around to look either, in case the person that was maybe following him decided to act quickly and attack him. Instead he started to think of what to do.

Kageyama pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts. If he could call someone, at least they would know if he were kidnapped, or attacked, or worse. The setter’s breathing quickened as he got voicemail after voicemail.

Neither of his parents answered. Obviously. His father was off on business in Taipei and his mother was almost never in. Her favorite activity was drinking herself silly with “the girls” and passing out at the house of whichever friend was hosting that night.

“It’s Hinata! Karasuno’s secret little giant weapon. Leave me a message!” The excited voice annoyed Kageyama. At a time like this. The spiker was useless.

He wasn’t sure who to try next. Would it be weird to call a senpai when the footsteps might not actually be following him. It could be that Kageyama was just being paranoid. The logical side of his brain was trying telling him that this was nothing. His instincts, however... He turned another corner and listened for the person to follow. 

Sure enough, he could hear the steps round the corner that he was at a few moments prior. Kageyama was struck with an idea. He would really make sure this person was following him and if he was then he didn’t want to lead this person back to his own home where he would surely be the only one there.

He made another turn, this time heading back towards the school, while doing his best to act as natural as possible so as not to tip off his stalker that he was aware of their presence. Again, he didn’t want to cause any sense of urgency in his stalker.

He continued to scroll through his contacts, but the list wasn’t incredibly long. He rolled his eyes as he stopped on a certain contact. Oh how he hated to show weakness to this person in particular, but he had no other choice. He pressed the call button and held his phone to his ear.

“Hello?” The boy on the end of the line sounded bored and uninterested, like he did with most things. 

“Tsukishima,” Kageyama greeted with a small hint of desperation. He was starting to panic a bit about the mysterious person following him. He didn’t want to imagine the terrible ways this could turn out if he made any wrong moves here.

“King? What’s the matter? Have you called to ask for help on your homework?” Tsukishima teased lightly. 

“I’m think I’m being followed,” Kageyama quickly said in a hushed voice. “You’re the only one who picked up.” There was a slight pleading tone but the message was conveyed. Help me, please.

There was a pause. The silence seemed to drag out for Kageyama. Would the middle blocker turn him away? Would he tell him he was imagining things and to just go home?

“Come to my house,” Tsukishima ordered. There was no teasing, no taunting. The other boy was all seriousness. “Do you remember where it is?”

Kageyama did. He was only there briefly with Hinata once to drop off homework when the older boy was home sick. It was near the school, and thankfully very close to where he currently was. “Nn, I’m nearby. I should be there in a few minutes.”

“Don’t hang up,” Tsukishima instructed. Again all seriousness. 

Kageyama could hear the other boy moving around on the other side of the line. “I haven’t seen him. It might be nothing,” he offered, a bit embarrassed at the situation. “It’s probably nothing.” Thoughts of being attacked flashed in his mind for a second, he hoped it was nothing.

“Just come anyway,” Tsukishima reminded him. 

The boys had never been really close. Kageyama thought about how they had often bickered on the court. They were doing much better communicating and cooperating and Kageyama had to admit, the other first year was talented, though he would never say it out loud and the other boy would surely never compliment him.. Yet, here he was, relying on his teammate.

Kageyama turned the corner onto the street that Tsukishima’s house was, surprised to see the other boy outside already. The blond made his way towards the setter looking almost angry.

“Sorry, I…” 

Kageyama was cut off before he could apologize. He was shocked to feel warm lips against his and large strong hands holding his face in place. This is not exactly what he was expecting. He didn’t know what to do, he couldn’t move. He opened his eyes to see Tsukishima’s steely golden eyes looking past him.

The setter was still dazed when Tsukishima pulled back, still looking past him with a focus that he’d only ever seen on the court when they battled Ushijima.

“You were being followed,” Tsukishima confirmed. “He turned around and went back around the corner.”

Kageyama paled at the confirmation. His stomach dropped and he felt violated. His safety was violated. This mysterious person could have done something terrible had he not been able to contact anyone. Had he not been aware enough to notice the other. Had he gone back to his empty house, the stalker might have broken in, or jumped him. The boy shuddered. 

When he did look up, Tsukishima was staring at him with a humorless expression. “Your parents aren’t home.” It wasn’t a question.

“No,” Kageyama confirmed. He breathed as he peered to the corner that he had come from. No sign of anyone out there. He pulled his jacket tighter and crossed his arms as he started to turn away from Tsukishima. “Thanks.”

“What are you doing?” Tsukishima sighed.

The setter blinked. “What?”

“You shouldn’t go back out alone.” 

Kageyama actually felt the relief flood in. He didn’t want to ask or intrude, but he also didn’t feel comfortable assuming he was welcome to stay. He wouldn’t show how relieved he was that Tsukishima was the one telling him not to go, though. He couldn’t recall another incident of the clever blocker showing he cared about the boy, and speaking of caring...Kageyama broke out into a deep blush.

“You uh…kissed me,” the raven haired boy mentioned. Well, he didn’t hate it. In fact, he didn’t mind it at all. 

The taller boy blushed furiously. “Just…” He grabbed Kageyama’s wrist and pulled him towards the door,” stay here tonight.” 

\------------

“I won’t finish my homework now,” Kageyama said. He was lying on the spare futon on Tsukishima’s floor. 

“It won’t hurt your grades that much. They’re already really low,” the blonde mentioned, matter-of-factly.

“Tch,” Kageyama rolled over so that he was facing away from the other boy. “Whatever.”

“Oh? Your highness is out of words now?” Tsukishima teased as he removed his glasses and placed them on the table next to his bed. 

“I just survived a traumatic experience, ok? I’m allowed to be irritated,” Kageyama argued sitting up to look at the other boy. “And don’t call me that,” he hesitated before asking, “Why did you kiss me anyway?”

Tsukishima stopped, not making eye contact, “I don’t know,” Kageyama could practically hear the other boy blushing, “I didn’t know what else to do. I wanted to show the other guy that you were taken care of.” This time the boy stopped to clear his throat, as if he were thinking of his next move carefully, “Sorry if I…”

“No, it’s ok,” Kageyama interrupted. “I…” he paused, embarrassed again, “I didn’t dislike it.” He lowered his own eyes before laying down once again and hiding his face. 

He kept his eyes shut and waited for Tsukishima to turn out the light, relaxing a bit when the glow behind his eyelids turned dark. Except the next thing he could feel was the blanket lifting from the futon and a warm body sliding in behind him. Tsukishima’s tall body lined up with his perfectly, but Kageyama tensed, unsure of his own actions now. He was hyper aware of the arm snaking around his middle, the legs that reached further than his own, and the breath caressing the back of his neck.

“I’m glad you didn’t dislike it,” Tsukishima whispered. Kageyama could feel lips gently resting on his nape, “I will take care of you, Tobio Kageyama.”

At this, Kageyama could feel all the muscles in his body relaxing, melting against the warmth behind him.

He felt warm...safe...happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I've been going back and watching Haikyuu! recently. I used to watch it when I was living in Japan and had the sudden urge to watch again. I've been so inspired by this pairing that I just had to write down their stories. Please excuse that I didn't go so in depth or with as much detail since it's my first time writing these characters. I want to write more and get more used to them. This idea was inspired by a podcast that I listen to. If anyone knows MFM, you'll understand. Kageyama stayed sexy and didn't get murdered. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading!


End file.
